


You're so cool, Maka.

by AlexConrad737



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Love at First Sight, POV First Person, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexConrad737/pseuds/AlexConrad737
Summary: Soul and Maka finally talk about her and his scar.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You're so cool, Maka.

I stared at the scar spanning his chest in the mirror. It was real ugly, so not cool. Maka must hate it too, even though we worked through her fear or whatever she still refused to look at it! I was hoping she’d find it badass! Ugh this situation is so not cool.  _ Maka… _

I looked up, a squeak came from behind me, “Oh, hey Maka. What do you need? Your face is all red, are you sick or something?” 

The blonde pursed her lips, “I am not! I just wanted to know what you want for dinner, jerk.” She crossed her arms and looked away.  _ Cute. _ Ah hell, where did that stray thought come from? 

I turned around, not bothering with putting on a shirt, “Man, dinner sounds amazing! I don’t really care what you make, I like your cooking enough. I’ll be cool with whatever.” Maka smiled brightly, obviously happy with being complimented. I didn’t do it all that often, so I make it count whenever I do. 

She nodded, “Ok!” Her walking out was an irritating thought. I grabbed her arm, crossing the room easily, and pulled her back in. I’m not sure what’s coming over me, I just need her not to leave.

She yelped and attempted to pull away, “Soul! What are you doing?!” Not giving her an answer I tugged her onto the bed and sat down next to her. She huffed, “What is your d-” I rolled my eyes and interrupted her. I knew now, looking at her lying on my bed and staring at me with those grass green eyes of hers, what I had wanted from her. So, I interrupted her demands by leaning forward, hands going to either side of her small hips, and staring at her in the eyes. She cut herself off and stared back. Since I still wasn’t wearing a shirt her eyes were able to travel down to my chest, bulging as they took in the ugly scar. 

I scowled, “What is your deal with my scar? I know it’s ugly, but come on! Being scared of it just cause it’s ugly is so not cool, Maka.” 

She looked at me confused, “I don’t think it’s ugly, and I’m not scared of it.” I could tell she was telling the truth, but that just pissed me off more.

My scowl deepened, “Then what’s the problem? I can’t figure you out. You act like appearances don’t matter and then you go and act like this!” My fists tightened at her sides, my body going hot with how angry I started getting. 

Maka took what I said in silence. She lay there, thinking, and spoke without hesitation, “Appearances don’t matter, and I never meant to make you think I hated it,” She bit her lip and looked away, “I don’t hate it, in fact I think it’s um...cool.” At the last word she blushed bright red, her voice going so quiet I almost didn’t hear her. My own face turned red, the heat in my body shifting into something much different than anger. Without another word I used one hand to bring her face to mine and kissed her softly. Maka stiffened, but relaxed quickly. I loved eating souls, the texture of them was so satisfying as they went down my throat. But this? Nah this was easily 100 times better. 

I pulled away and stood up suddenly. I pulled a shirt on and looked over at Maka. She just continued to sit there, eyes wide.  _ Heh, cute, “ _ Look, Maka, I like you. Sure you’re super annoying and prone to violence instead of actually talking, but you’re also super cool. I’m good with exploring that, what about you?” 

Maka turned almost robotically and seemed to take a second to understand, “Uh, yeah.” 

I rolled my eyes, “Here I am actually putting in an effort and you say that? Man, you suck at this, Maka.” 

She finally snapped out of it, “Hey! I’ve never been kissed before, you know! Hey don’t walk away from me!” I started to run down the hall, the happiest I’ve ever been, and even when she caught me and hit me with a book I was still grinning like an idiot.

  
_ You’re so cool, Maka.  _


End file.
